Wires
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: AndreaNeil. Neil visits Andrea in hospital after she has been in an accident but is there more that she is not telling him? Oneshot songfiction. Please review! Vx


**Wires**

**Summary:** AndreaNeil. Neil visits Andrea in hospital after she has been in an accident but is there more that she is not telling him? Songfiction to 'Wires' by Athlete which I do not own. Sorry if this is a load of rubbish but I wrote it in a study period whilst listening to the song and I couldn't let the idea go! Please review! Luv, Vikki xXx

_

* * *

_

You've got wires going in

_You've got wires_

_Coming out of your skin_

_You're got tears making tracks_

_I've got tears that are scared of the facts._

"Neil!" DS Samantha Nixon cried, bursting into the detective inspector's office unannounced. "Neil!"

"What is it?" Neil Manson asked, looking up from his paperwork in surprise at Sam as she made her entrance.

"It's Andrea Dunbar guv. She's been injured!"

Neil tried to hide his shock from Sam but it was near impossible.

"I know about you and Andrea." She continued in a quieter, gentler voice. "Phil told me at the hospital, I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you Samantha." Neil replied gratefully, looking down at his work to avoid eye contact with her. "Is she at St Hughes?" He asked, getting up now and putting on his jacket.

Sam nodded and Neil bolted passed her, heading for the car park.

_Running, down corridors_

_Through, automatic doors_

_Got to get to you  
Got to see this through_

Neil drove to St Hughes hospital in a blind panic, ignoring all of the speed limits and slipping into a parking space reserved for doctors only. Neil didn't care, all that mattered was getting to Andrea as quickly as possible. He raced into the main reception feeling nauseous at the sight of the familiar green paint. He pushed through the queue at the reception desk, his warrant card held open in front of the receptionist.

"Andrea Dunbar?" He asked.

"On the Charlotte Ward." The receptionist told Neil and he nodded gratefully whilst receiving glares from the other people in the queue.

Neil took a deep breath and headed for the Charlotte Ward.

_I see hope is here, in a plastic box_

_I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes_

_You've got wires going in  
You've got wires, coming out of your skin  
There's drawn blood on your wrist  
You draw blood from my fingertips._

"Can I see Andrea Dunbar?" Neil asked when he had finally found the right ward. It wasn't a part of the hospital he was familiar with. He held out his warrant card once again to the nurse at the entrance of the ward.

"Just through there." The young nurse said politley, pointing into a large sunlit ward.

Neil cautiously walked into the room not sure if he was reading for what he was about to see. He was a detective and knew he should be prepared but when it was someone you loved things were always different. As Neil walked across the ward he was conscious of the fact that all of the patients on the ward were women and most had an incubation tank beside their hospital beds.

Neil felt his heart race as he saw Andrea, her wavy dark brown hair loose around her face. She smiled weakly when she saw him.

"Neil." She said, coughing as she opened her mouth; her eyes clouded with tears.

_Running down corridors, through automatic doors_

_Got to get to you, got to see this through  
First night of your life, curled up on your own_

_Looking at you now, you would never know_

_I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes_

_You'll be alright, you'll be alright._

"Hey Andrea, don't cry. It's okay, I'm here now." Neil soothed, his eyes remaining on hers as he spoke.

"No it's not." Andrea whispered, pointing at the incubation tank beside her own hospital bed which Neil had missed. The sign on the incubation tank read: Dunbar, female. Neil sucked in his breath.

"What? I don't understand." He asked, sitting down beside the bed because he didn't trust his legs to hold him up anymore.

"I was in a house, looking for a suspect when a petrol bomb went off. I don't know what happened after that but the next thing I knew was when I woke up here. They had to perform a caesarean because it was the only way the baby had a chance to survive.

"Is it...is the baby mine?" Neil asked slowly.

"What do you take me for!" Andrea snapped, hurt that Neil would think of her like that. "Sorry." She apologised. "Yes the baby is yours."

Neil was astounded but got up to peer into the incubation tank to look at Andrea's daughter; his daughter. She was tiny, she couldn't way more than five pounds. Neil smiled and felt himself melt as the baby girl looked up at him.

_Running down corridors, through automatic doors_

_Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes_

_Down corridors, through automatic doors_

_Got to get to you, got to see this through_

_First night of your life, curled up on your own_

_Looking at you now, you would never know._

"Did you know that you were pregnant?" Neil asked, gently a few moments later.

Andrea nodded sadly. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

Neil nodded too, looking at the tiled floor. "I wish you had." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." Andrea replied, close to tears again.

"Don't be." Neil assured her. "I love you. We can be a family now."

Andrea smiled, her eyes shining with tears of happiness now. "I love you too."

_I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes_

_You'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_Alright_

Two weeks later Neil Manson arrived to take Andrea Dunbar and their baby daughter home. And to anyone who asked he would say 'mother and baby are doing well' but Andrea and Neil were the only ones who knew how much of an understatement this was.


End file.
